Love Unexpected: Book One
by jacobfan22
Summary: The first to phase, the first to imprint, the first to lead. This is Sam's journey of learning to be an alpha, breaking up with his high school sweetheart and surviving the guilt of hurting the one person he loves more than anything. Mostly told in Sam's POV. Each pairing will be its own book Sam/Emily, Jared/Kim, Paul/Angela, Embry/Leah, Jacob/Bella, Seth/OC, Quil/Claire.
1. Prologue

Love Unexpected Series: Book One

**Pairing:** Sam/Emily

**Genre:** Romance, Drama and Supernatural

**Rating: **M for adult language and content

_**Summary: **__The first to phase, the first to imprint, the first to lead. This is Sam's journey of learning to be an alpha, breaking up with his high school sweetheart, and surviving the guilt of hurting the one person he loves more than anything. __**Mostly told in Sam's POV. Book One of a series.**_

**Banner was made by don'tcallmeLeeLee**

* * *

**Love Unexpected Series**

**Each pairing will be its own book/part:** Sam/Emily, Jared/Kim, Paul/Angela, Embry/Leah, Jacob/Bella, Seth/OC

**Genre: **Romance, Drama and Supernatural. **Alternate universe with some canon elements.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

_Hey Sammy... I mean Sam... it's me, your Dad. I know it's been forever since I last saw ya, and I bet you'd like to keep it that way... I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be coming to live in La Push with-_

_Message erased. _The machine said as I pushed the button with a trembling finger.

Waves of anger washed through me as the words of my estranged father echoed in my head. My whole body shook with rage as I bolted out of the house like a bullet being shot from a gun. The dark of the night swallowed me into its cold embrace as I charged into the forest.

Memories of what happened when Joshua Uley, my father, had turned his back on me played through my mind. I could see so clearly my Mom crying as she looked out the window as if waiting for the car to turn back around. He was a good for nothing piece of shit that didn't deserve to be missed. He cheated, drank and was never home when he did live with us.

Yet we both felt pain at his absence.

When birthdays and holidays passed with no word from Josh, we had to accept that he had forgotten his family. He very possibly could be dead and we would never have known. I vowed that I would never be the man that he was so I pushed myself to exceed in school and I was rewarded with a scholarship to go to the University of Washington.

I thought I had moved on from the loss of not growing up with a Dad, but his phone call ripped open the scars that were scabbed over. The intensity of the anguish I felt welled up inside me and I felt like I was being ripped in half.

Better yet it felt like each of my limbs were being pulled in different directions as if they going to be torn off. Not to mention the fire that was burning me to a crisp. I held onto a thick tree branch to steady myself. I tried to breathe but it felt like a heavy weight was sitting upon my chest weighing me down.

The branch snapped in my hands causing me to fall to the ground as I lost my balance.

My hands grasped at the dirt and grass as I tried to feel something other than this horrendous pain.

I shook so violently that I felt blood fill my mouth from biting my tongue and the inside of my cheeks. Tears steadily ran down my face mixing with the fallen rain. It was as if the sky felt my hurt and was crying for me. Unfortunately the cool rain did nothing to tame the inferno that blazed my skin.

I cried out when I felt the snapping of my bones and my muscles tensing and shifting.

The heat that was charring me turned up a thousand notches and finally it seemed to burst within me. I vaguely registered a tearing sound, but I had closed my eyes as I waited for my death to come.

When the flames were blissfully gone, I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer sitting on the forest floor. I stood and I was much taller than before. Much too tall, in fact.

I looked down at my feet only to see huge wolf paws.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter Notes: This chapter is told in third person point of view and will most likely be the only chapter that is told in this point of view. Thank you for reading it is much appreciated._

The dark wolf bolted through the forest with grace that belied his size. His fur was shaggy and quickly tangled with twigs and mud. It did not slow him down in the least. His eyes were filled with his fear and they flicked from side to side as if searching for something.

Sam was petrified not knowing what had happened to him so he ran through the woods of La Push. He stayed within a certain boundary as if he knew he could not leave the forest that surrounded the reservation that he grew up on. He was panting as fear and adrenaline continued to pump through his veins.

Thoughts were zipping around his mind and he couldn't focus on any of them. They pinged around his brain and if he could have a headache he would be having one right now. Everything was becoming too much for him and whimpers sounded from him.

Sam was alone.

There was a pain in his chest as if he were missing something.

When the sun came up, Sam found himself collapsing in a heap by a tree as he passed out from exhaustion and stress.

This whole new part of him had rendered his body to shut down to find oblivion in sleep.

Days and nights passed so slowly for Sam as he continued to try to get back to his human body. He didn't know how to do it and as time wore on that he was still a wolf the more frustrated he was getting. It pissed him off that in order to eat, he had to hunt as a wolf. There was no fire to cook the meat on and it grossed him out like no other his first meal of raw meat. The wolf part of him didn't see the problem, but Sam if he ever got to be human again would appreciate his cooked meat more than he ever did before this experience.

Not only did he have to hunt, but he also had to stay hidden from the people who were searching the woods for him. It killed Sam to know that his mother and Leah were missing him and had no idea where he was. It made his anger worse and he could not settle himself to be still for long. He was constantly moving as his emotions went haywire.

Sam lost track of time and he had no clue how long he had been a wolf. He had finally come to terms with knowing that he would never be able to get to be human again. He had been on four legs for such a long time that if he were going to change back that he would have done it by now.

He made peace that he would never see his loved ones again. That his dreams and goals in life were ripped from him. Samuel Uley was no longer. He was just an animal, a beast. The night that all this had come to light, he had settled down for rest and for once fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning he awoke to being naked and dirty but the amazing thing was he had somehow managed to changed back. It was as if the Spirits had blessed him with a miracle. He kissed the ground with his very human lips and began to weep with the relief of not losing himself completely to the wolf.


End file.
